


Jump-scare

by xDomino009x



Series: Domestic Venom [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, My Good Goo Boy, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Venom Is Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Eddie takes Venom to his first haunted house.He doesn't understand a lot of things.





	Jump-scare

**Author's Note:**

> More Venom content cos I love him now, okay enjoy!

Eddie stepped over the threshold and immediately he could feel the being inside him stirring. Venom began to slither snake-like along his arms, slowly while they were still technically in public, until thick tendrils coated most of his upper body. By the time the door shut behind them he could feel the alien creeping down to cover his thighs.

**Your heart rate is high, I can handle this.**

The small house was almost pitch black, lit by a pumpkin spice scented flickering candle on a tabletop and a flashing light somewhere up the stairs. A flashlight sat on the side next to the candle, but when Eddie switched it on it hardly made a difference to the darkness in the hallway.

“No, Vee you stay where you are.”

**But… Eddie?**

The symbiote sounded wounded, and Eddie could feel him withdrawing from where he had enveloped his chest and stomach. Most likely Venom was just going to sulk.

**I always help you when you’re scared.**

“It’s fine this time babe,” Eddie patted his own shoulder, knowing Venom would feel it too, “the whole point is to be scared.”

As they walked deeper into the house, squinting through the gloom even while the torch gave them as much light as it could. As they went Eddie felt a thin tendril wrapping around his knuckles and fingers, entwining tightly in the best comforting hand squeeze Venom could manage without really manifesting.

The living room was filled with musty furniture, spiderwebs stretching across the ceiling and walls and between the dinner service set out on the table. The white tablecloth was stained red beside an overturned wine glass, a crimson hand print on the ground at the foot of the the closest chair.

**But why would you want that?**

Eddie jumped and clutched his heard, Venom chuckling in his ears. It was an odd feeling, hearing him from both outside and inside his skull, like he was everywhere. Venom shouldn’t have had a pleasing laugh, but he did, and it made Eddie smile every time.

**Humans are fragile creatures, too much fear is detrimental.**

“I’m not fragile.” All evidence to the contrary, he’d probably still have a scratch on his cheek from Anne’s cat - his cat too but she wouldn't let him say that - if it wasn't for Venom and his healing abilities. “I punched Riot in the face!” Not wholly true, Venom had punched Riot in the face while Eddie sat in a comfy and protective layer of alien goo, but those were semantics and Eddie had been there behind the punching hand.

**I do not want us to get hurt.**

“We won’t, I’m fine. Stop bugging me or you’re grounded.”

 

Eddie looked down at the shape on the ground that had lunged at them from the shadows as soon as they'd gone to explore upstairs. It was ever so slightly too dis-proportioned to be a human. Venom retreated back into his skin, a feeling somewhere between silky and sticky that made a chill run down his spine. 

“Babe I told you it was fine!”

**It tried to kill us! Did you not see it’s claws Eddie, I save our life.**

Venom sounded so damn proud of himself, as though he’d just saved the world again, as though this creature was a second Riot come to avenge the death of the first. It was almost a shame to tell him he was wrong. But Eddie had to, continuing to stare at the being beneath him. It wasn’t moving.

“Oh god is he… is he dead, did you kill him?”

Venom moved, reaching a taloned hand forwards towards the throat of the being and pushing the faux fur ruff aside. Eddie could feel the rapid beating of the man’s pulse through the symbiote’s hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

**No.**

Eddie already knew that.

**But I can. I can eat him if you like.**

A kind offer, but one Eddie quickly refused. “No eating, look!” He leaned down and pulled the face of the creature off. He could feel Venom’s excitement, the damn parasite probably thought he was getting into the swing of things and finally learned that removing faces was the best defence. But when he took the face away there was another face beneath. Venom moved from a spot on Eddie’s back, face close to the unconscious man to inspect him.

“It’s a fucking costume Vee!”

**A costume?**

“Yes,” Eddie yanked at one of the rubber claws attached to the costume gloves, twisting and bending in in ways a real claw wouldn't be able to handle. “See, they’re fake. And this is makeup.” He picked up the werewolf face and waved it around in front of the alien face. “It’s a damn mask.”

Venom perked up all of a sudden.

**Mask?**

“Yes,” Eddie felt the tightness in his chest as Venom began to consume him, wrapping him up in his black tar-like body. “Wait no, not mask.” The teeth were just beginning to close into place around his face when Venom stopped and grumbled as he once more retreated.

Eddie sighed and made his way to the exit of the haunted house. 

“I think we need a better phrase while it’s October.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is part of a series now cos I have more stupid ideas to do and I'm gonna do them! One day...  
> Lemme know what you think cos I wanna hear from y'all, it's fun!


End file.
